Cornered
by turtlelikelemon
Summary: It started out as a game/hobby for Asami. The things unsaid comes to light. In the end, who was it that got played?
1. Chapter 1

Since Takaba moved in to Asami's penthouse, he made sure the security was even tighter than before. Even though Asami felt a bit more at ease to have Takaba close to him, the fear of his Akihito being abducted by his business rivals _again _never really subsided. For that reason, Asami arranged to have a private elevator made just for him, Takaba and his subordinates' use. This elevator only had three possible destinations, Asami's floor, the lobby and the underground parking lot. He had one bodyguard stationed outside each elevator door on the three floors, making sure only people with clearance could go up and down the private lift.

Another thing that busied Asami aside from taking over businesses and his underground dealings was Takaba Akihito. Before the Baishe incident, he'd only go after Takaba if they happened to meet each other accidentally or if he felt like having a good night filled with Akihito's sugar-coated moans and mind-blowing-sex after a hard day's work. After Takaba moved in, Asami seemed to have found a new hobby that involved putting the boy in situations that cornered him making him flustered, embarrassed, speechless, shocked, shy and even angry. After all, it's these expressions that fire the lust in Asami's cold veins. And one of those master plans was about to take place right in front of his private elevator.

Asami's phone rang. It was the bodyguard he hired to shadow Akihito wherever he went.

_"Asami-sama, Takaba has entered the lobby and is headed to the private lift. The new bodyguard has been instructed on what to do and how to respond."_

"Good. Keep yourself hidden until it's over and Takaba has entered the lift."

"Understood. Asami-sama."

Kirishima attentive to the boss just-finished conversation hurriedly set up the laptop on the desk where Asami could see the live footage in front of the elevator. He never really understood the goal of this plan, a loud, and flustered and pissed off Takaba Akihito was never a soothing experience. But he knew questioning his boss was impossible, so he settled with the thought that as long as it made his boss happy and in a good mood, the plan already underway was not a waste of time.

Asami saw Takaba enter the live-screen footage. He smirked. He could feel his excitement growing with every second. Let's see how you're going to face this, my kawaii Akihito. Asami thought in silent anticipation.

It had been a long day for Akihito. The thrill he got from exposing two politicians meeting up with a somewhat well-known drug-dealer was overwhelming. Of course he brought up the assignment over dinner last night with Asami. Making sure he wasn't going to cause trouble to his lov-benefactor, it was Asami's place he was freeloading at after all. Asami to his surprise encouraged him to pursue the assignment, mentioning that it was finally time for that pathetic drug-dealer to fall; he could secure his territory once again without lifting a finger. Then as always, he gave warning to Akihito to take care of himself and to stay away from trouble which earned him a pout and his unwavering line of _"Don't treat me like a kid! I can take care of my own ass."_

Akihito not realizing the possible double meaning of what he said, with which Asami obviously did and took advantage of. _"You're right. You're not a kid anymore. We're both adults and we need to look out for each other." _Akihito nodded in agreement, satisfied that his point got through to the other man.

_"That's why..."_ Asami leaned closer to Akihito, mouth inches apart; his right hand sliding down Akihito's backside to cup his bottom firmly. _"You should let me take care of this ass too. I'll massage it in and out thoroughly for hours. I'm sure you'll enjoy it as well." _That oh-so-talented hand he knew so well felt like fire on Akihito's skin that left a tingling sensation which intensified even more when Asami whispered lusciously to his ear. _"I'll even use some lotion to release the tightness of your muscles. I'll start slowly so you'll be ready for me when I do it hard."_

Akihito was trembling with his eyes closed. He wasn't sure anymore what Asami was talking about but it sounded really good. The older man was just going to give him a massage, that's what he heard. But the images that popped up on his head, were far more vigorous, energy-depleting and pleasurable and certainly not relaxing. Getting carried away with his thoughts, Akihito's needy moan escaped his lips before he even registered the sound. And with that Asami massaged him there on the table to lustful heights all night long...

Akihito turned crimson red to his very toes upon remembering the events of last night. Oh how naive he was. He covered his face with his hands and began to shake his head right-to-left as if it could toss away the embarrassment he felt from his very core.

After he regained some sort of composure, he strode towards the private elevator. Not only did he need to develop the photographs to be sent out tomorrow, he was eager to get some rest as well.

Akihito was about to reach the elevator up button with his hand when his wrist was grabbed and held in place. He looked at the man, who was obviously one of Asami's hired bodyguards, who else would parade them in the open like this, none other than Asami, the proud. What he hadn't anticipated was that he would be stopped. He had been using the elevator for a week now with no problems since Asami told him to use it. As he looked closely at the taller man, he noticed that it was a different bodyguard from yesterday.

Akihito grabbed his hand back. _"Why did you stop me?"_

_"This is a private elevator. Only people with clearance are able to use it. If you wish to go up the floors, please use the other elevators on your right."_

Akihito didn't put up a fight because he was just too tired to talk back. He would rather save that energy to develop the photos for his scoop. Without another look at the man, he walked to the closest elevator and pushed the up button. After a few seconds, the lift arrived and he stepped in not wasting a second. Akihito pushed the button with the number 20 on it and waited till he heard the 'ding' sound that signaled that he had arrived. As the doors opened and he went out the elevator, he quickly froze in his steps as he realized that he was on the wrong floor. This was the 19th floor! Asami owned the 20th floor just above this one. Akihito realized to himself. Before the elevator could fully close, he slipped back in with ease. Thinking it was just a mistake that he pushed the 19 instead of 20. This time for sure he pressed the 20 button. And two seconds later, the door opened. He didn't even feel the lift move. Maybe someone was coming in. He waited and waited but no one came. He peeked outside the door and for sure it was still the 19th floor. So the door closed and Akihito pressed 20 again and the door just opened as quickly.

Thinking it was just a machine malfunction, Akihito tried the two other elevators but none of them seem to reach the 20th floor. He sighed and finally resigned that the only way to go back home was to use the private elevator he'd been using the past week. For sure this was one of Asami's paranoid measures. Akihito thought to himself as the elevator he was in went down to the lobby floor.

_"Hey! I really need to use that elevator." _Akihito said impatiently.

The new bodyguard just stood like a statue._ "You can't. You don't have clearance."_

_"Duuuuh. Yes I do. I live with your- I mean I'm staying at Asami's place in the meantime. My name is Takaba Akihito. Kirishima should at least have briefed you about me."_

_"Kirishima-san did not leave any instructions about any guests." _He said with confidence.

_"But I'm not a guest! I live here! HELL! I WAS FORCED TO LIVE HERE! I'M HIS LOV-" _Akihito couldn't finish it. His patience was quickly wearing thin.

_"I don't know how you know Asami-sama lives here," _The taller man looked at Takaba from head to toe._ "..But since you're a photographer, you must have sources that led you here. Still, No clearance, No entry."_

Akihito was growing annoyed at the constant rejection. He then thought of an idea, it was so simple yet would surely be effective. I'll show him what happens when he messes with a tired me. He'll be so embarrassed! Akihito thought with an evil grin.

_"Fine if you don't believe me I'll just bring the guy hired by Asami to tail me to tell you who I really am." _Akihito turned around and searched the premises for a man wearing the same suit as the one near the elevator. Asami probably forced them to wear that whenever wherever they go. Akihito thought to himself._ "Seriously! Where the hell did that bodyguard go?! Just when you need him, he's not there. And when you don't, you can barely shake him off." _Akihito said aloud to voice out his frustration.

After searching for another 15 minutes, Akihito gave up, exhausted and drained and went back to the private elevator. _"What do I need to do for you to believe me?" _Akihito said in a resigned tone.

The taller man looked at him briefly and went back to look at the front. _"How did you meet Asami-sama personally?"_

The question took him off-guard. "_What? Oh well... It was like..." _Shit! If I told him how it really went down, that I tried to ruin his boss' image and ended up being kidnapped and raped, he'd never believe me. He'll just get even more suspicious. _"Well, I took pictures of your boss but he didn't like how it turned out. I think he said it was the lighting or something about how it wasn't his camera angle."_ Akihito tried to sound calm and composed as he continued. _"He then coached me on some new services that I could offer. There were bumps along the way, competitors in the business. But in the end he was really pleased with the results and decided that he would exclusively own the rights to those services."_

It wasn't a lie. Asami had exclusive rights to him and Asami only. Asami held his heart to own, to pleasure, to inflict pain. He was Asami's. He knew, though he would never admit all that to anyone except Asami. Akihito's cheeks stained a soft pink as he pondered on the honest reflection he just had; a small smile escaping his lips.

A few minutes went by before the taller guard spoke again. _"And you're fine with it? Asami-sama owning exclusive rights? It's not my business but your contract with him, is it a fair deal? You know, we are an organization of many sorts."_

Now this question was deeper than implied. _"Will you tell Asami what I said? Or is this just a test of character to see who I really am?"  
"It depends on your answers. I may not tell him if deemed unnecessary."_

_"Don't tell him and I will tell you." _The guard just stayed silent. Akihito took this as an agreement. He looked around to make sure no one was listening and then he continued.

_"To be honest, it was never fair to begin with. That first shoot we had, I was just an amateur. I was new to the business, yet he didn't even give me a second chance. I was punished. I then later found out that mercy and failures were not part of his business contract. I really thought he had no emotions. I'm sure you've witnessed some of what I'm talking about." _The guard furrowed his brow as if to remember something of the past.

_"But.. I don't know when or where or how but things did change. He changed. I'm not sure if he's even aware of it. And I changed too. For better or for worse we managed to slowly accept each other's flaws and faults. And I think that's what we both really needed. Him, someone I could anchor to. Me, someone to set him free." _Akihito looked up at the numbers on top of the elevator door, trying desperately to hold back his tears. But it was not tears of sorrow or pain. It was tears of gratefulness and happiness. Akihito smiled softly, closing both eyes and letting one single tear drop.

He quickly wiped it away and turned to the guard. "_You know what's really unfair? It's that he doesn't know how much I love him. I act rashly and talk harshly to him; I doubt he sees what I'm truly feeling anymore. He's the same way, cold and calculating. But I love him and that's all that really matters to me." _Akihito gave a genuine smile from the heart; forgetting everything that happened 30 minutes ago.  
_  
"If you said you were his lover from the start, I would have let you pass easily." _The 'ding' on the elevator was heard and the door opened. The guard held it open for Akihito as he stepped in._ "Thanks."_

The guard still held the door open and looked like he was about to say something. He then leaned his head inside the elevator and said in a soft tone. _"You know Takaba-sama, has it ever occured to you that maybe Asami-sama feels the same way?"_ He then leaned back and let go of the door. Letting the question hang in the air as it traveled with Akihito to the 20th floor.

* * *

The 'ding' of the elevator was heard from the laptop. _"Thanks." _He heard Akihito say.  
Asami sipped his glass of whiskey. One question floating in his mind. _Who was it really that got cornered this time?_


	2. Chapter 2

Years of experience had taught Asami on how to read people, using that skill he had the ability to manipulate and bend people to follow his plans and wishes. But when it came to the enigma that is Takaba Akihito, that skill became useless. As of this moment, his Akihito had once again betrayed his expectations.

_"Get the limo ready. I'm done for the day."_ Asami informed Kirishima.

After he called the driver to bring the limo to the front, Kirishima pondered on whether to mention to his boss the last two binders he needed to check and approve or just let him go home and settle the _situation _with Takaba. After all, the supposed plan had resulted in an unexpected outcome. As he listened to the audio of the live footage, he concluded and was pretty sure too that his boss only meant to gather teasing material for future purposes when he needed the upper hand during arguments.

Seeing his boss deep in thought, Kirishima decided the reports could wait. It would be more beneficial to his business, and his subordinates, and Takaba, and pretty much everyone in his empire if the boss was in top shape; focused and satisfied after a pleasurable night with his lover. A foul-mood Asami Ryuichi was the last thing they all needed or wanted if they treasured their lives.

His boss stood up and walked to door; Kirishima bowed and bid him goodnight. He really hoped things would go well between the two, not only because he treasured his life but also because he genuinely cared for his boss. After years of serving the man, only recently, since he met Takaba Akihito, has he seen his boss—happy would be an understatement— so full of life. The cold and merciless yakuza was still there, so was the calculating businessman, but there was definitely a change, something he could not point his finger at. His boss was so expert at wearing that emotionless mask, that only those close to him would see the difference between the past and present Asami Ryuichi.

The door shut and Kirishima was left with his thoughts. He then decided that he would study those two binders and narrow it down to the important parts which he will report to his boss tomorrow. He gathered his things and headed to the employee's lounge to make himself a cup of coffee. It was going to be a long, long night and he needed as much caffeine in his system to keep himself awake.

Asami watched the street lights turn on one by one. The limo had come to a stop at the intersection as the traffic light turned red. Pedestrians walked by without stopping, the waves of fate continued to propel them to where they should be.

As for Asami, time seemed to have stopped. After he witnessed the revelation of Akihito's feelings towards him, towards their relationship he seemed unsure on how to proceed. His mind keeps on flashing back to that particular scene, when Akihito looked directly at him in the screen. He knew Akihito had no idea that the hidden camera was above the elevator, but that scary coincidence that he just happened to pick that spot to look at really took Asami off-guard. He couldn't shake off the feeling that Akihito instinctively knew he was there.

Asami closed his eyes, remembering the look Akihito had on the screen. His lover was close to tears but his piercing eyes stayed focused in that one direction, unknowingly straight at Asami. He could see the intensity of his emotions in those honest eyes. The unwavering gaze spoke of uneasiness, longing, happiness, comfort, lust, and without a doubt, it spoke of_ love_. What he saw squeezed his heart and he remembers holding out his hand and touching the screen, the urge to caress his lover's face overtaking him. Akihito then smiled softly and closed his eyes; it was as if he felt Asami's touch behind the screen. A tear traveled down his lover's cheeks and Asami knew he would kiss that tear away if only he was there by his lover's side. His hand clenched into a fist, hating the powerlessness he felt at the moment.

Akihito wiped the tear and turned to face the guard. He then said in a sad hopeful voice._ "You know what's really unfair? It's that he doesn't know how much I love him. I act rashly and talk harshly to him; I doubt he sees what I'm truly feeling anymore. He's the same way, cold and calculating. But I love him and that's all that really matters to me." _His lover then smiled so beautifully, he held his breath. He made a mental note to print and frame that scene and store it in his safe.

Asami opened his eyes to quickly fading lights, like shooting stars, as the limo he was in drove past the city he controlled at the palm of his hand. All other things seemed so insignificant compared to the turmoil of emotions within him.

Takaba Akihito was his. He was proud that he managed to capture the photographer's heart. Nothing could beat that accomplishment. His Akihito even termed it as 'exclusive rights'. Asami smirked as the term greatly pleased him. What mostly unsettled him was his lover's last statement. It spoke of...

_Unconditional Love... _

Asami lived in a world where every product had an equal price to pay and every action done was calculated and weighed to gain more profits; he never accepted free goods because he knew all too well that people would come back for it later.

But this unconditional love, it was as free as it gets. _Can I accept it? Am I even ready to accept it? What is the price? Did Akihito expect something in return? How much would it cost me? Should I reject it? Would I be able to handle the loss? _Asami was bombarded with questions, the more he thought about it the more he felt cornered by the situation.

One thing he was sure of though is that he would find his answers when he gets home.

Akihito tried very hard to concentrate on cutting the meat and vegetables to equal sizes. He was in the mood to eat some stir-fry for dinner. He didn't have to worry about Asami's food preferences since the yakuza practically ate anything he made. It proved to be quite difficult this time since his mind kept on going back to the last words the guard asked him.

_"You know Takaba-sama, has it ever occurred to you that maybe Asami-sama feels the same way?" _

_Did he? Did Asami also have a hard time expressing his feelings? His feelings of love, for me? _He knew Asami had an image to maintain, he wears this cold mask to hide his emotions and he's pretty good at it; being at the top made you that way. He knew Asami couldn't show any weaknesses to his rivals because they would use that against him. And Akihito knew deep inside that he was that weakness. _Is that why it's so difficult for him to open up? Even to me? _

The sound of the door slamming shut startled him and he accidently made a cut on his finger with the knife. _"Owww!" _He said loud enough that his lover hurriedly rushed to his side to see what happened.

_"What's wrong?"_ Asami asked, concern coating his words.  
_"Oh, I just sliced my finger. Don't worry, it's a small cut." _Akihito tried to reassure his lover.

Asami held Akihito's hand and brought the wounded finger to his mouth. He sucked on it gently and licked the cut a few times. Akihito cheeks flushed red at the intimate gesture. He tried to pull his hand away but Asami kept a firm grip on his hand. Akihito could only squirm as his lover's warm mouth continued to assault his finger. When the bleeding stopped, Asami licked it clean and gave it a light kiss as he watched his lover's dazed expression.

_"What's for dinner?"_ Asami asked.

The question brought Akihito back to his senses. _"Oh! Stir-fry! It'll be done in ten minutes so just go and take a shower first."_ He gently pushed Asami towards the direction of the bedroom. Asami tried to look at Akihito behind him but was greeted with a soft kiss instead._ "Okaeri!~" _His lover greeted him with a shy smile. Asami felt a surge of warmth spread across his chest and he did the only thing he could do before dinner, he grabbed Akihito's head and kissed him passionately. After the battle of tongues was over and won, Asami gave a victorious smile and proceeded to the bathroom, leaving a love-stricken Akihito behind.

Dinner time was like usual; it was uneventful but still pleasant. Asami made comments on the food that made Akihito really proud of his cooking skills. They talked about work and how Akihito managed to escape his pursuers without breaking a sweat, Asami listened with a very disapproving yet relieved look. They discussed certain things, some taunting—mostly on Asami's part, and some bickering—mostly on Akihito's part. All is well between the two, for now.

And just like any other night, they cuddled on the couch after dinner with the TV turned on which neither of them really paid attention to. During this time, they just bask themselves in each other's warmth and presence.

Akihito was the first one to break the silence. _"What are you thinking about?" _

_"You."_ Asami answered. Akihito noticed the lack of sexual implication and found Asami's tone to be quite affectionate. He wiggled out of the embrace and looked Asami in the eye. Akihito was going to gamble on that affectionate answer._ It was now or never._ He took a deep breath, trying to gather all his courage to ask the next question that might just make them or break them.

_"Do you love me, Asami Ryuichi?" _

The question took Asami by surprise. His brows furrowed and then it relaxed. He knew this was going to happen soon judging by what happened this afternoon. He looked at Akihito's searching eyes. A few minutes went by, he was glad his lover was being patient. Asami cupped Akihito's cheek and answered.

_"Are you going to leave me if I didn't answer?" _

Akihito felt somewhat relieved that his lover didn't say 'no'. _That _answer he could not live with. Or rather he wouldn't want to live at all. For now, he's satisfied with the answer he got.

_"No. I won't leave you. I'm not really forcing you to answer that, I just wanted to know." _Akihito was ready to settle back in the embrace but Asami's hand gently tugged his chin and held him in place so they still looked each other in the eye.

Even though Akihito answered in a nonchalant tone, Asami could see the disappointment in his eyes. It was the same look he saw on the screen, a bit of uneasiness, longing, comfort, and love added with some relief and patience. He caressed his lover's cheek, a bit satisfied that he was finally in the proximity to do so.

_"Do you love me, Takaba Akihito?" _

This time the question took Akihito by surprise. He had not expected that Asami would ask the same thing he did. _So he wasn't the only one having an internal battle. _Akihito smiled and leaned into Asami's touch, realizing just how perfectly his cheek fit in his lover's palm. If this was the time to be honest, then he was going to be honest with it all.

_"Yes, I do. And Yes, I will. Even when you become the most wanted criminal in the world, I'll stay by your side. Even when you finally decide to throw me away, I'll keep coming back to capture your heart. Even if all of this was just your illusion to play with me, I'll make it all real. All of that I will do because I love you and that will never change, even if... even if you do not love me back." _

Asami was left speechless by the confession. His lover had laid his heart bare for him. It was his for the taking. He _wanted _to answer the confession; he _wanted_ to accept this unconditional love. It would certainly cost him, the price would be acknowledging his weakness in words, making it real in the world _and_ he would have to _completely_ give the reigns of his heart to his lover, his to cherish or to destroy. It was a high price but Asami could certainly see how the gain would outweigh the loss. The declaration and fruits of their mutual love would be invaluable, _priceless_. It certainly is ironic.

Akihito knew what he just said were very heavy words and so he waited patiently for Asami's reaction. When he saw his lover's face turn serious and with a grave expression, he swallowed hard. Maybe asking _the _question was the wrong move after all.

_"Takaba Akihito, I will only say this once so listen carefully and remember it well for the rest of your life." _Akihito seemed confused with his words. _"I mean it." _Asami's firm tone made Akihito alert and attentive to whatever it is he was going to say.

Asami seated Akihito on his lap; he placed his lover's right hand on his chest directly _over his heart_. He then wrapped his arms around Akihito's waist to make sure he doesn't fall. Asami closed his eyes, letting the decision and determination settle in. _It was now or never. _He opened his eyes and laid his soul bare for his lover to see.

_"Takaba Akihito, it is beyond my understanding on how a mere photographer like you would captivate me so much that I would even risk my life and my organization to bring you back in my arms. You have no idea what you have done to me these past two years since our fated meeting. Before I knew it, I would look for you in corners and buildings knowing you were close by and aiming your viewfinder at me. It is intoxicating to know that the subject of your attention was me, only me. When you took pictures of other people, criminals to be exact, I felt infuriating envy. This led to my decision to make you mine, and mine alone. Only I could inflict pain and pleasure to you. I repeatedly burned my mark into your soul with every meeting. We continued our cat-and-mouse chase for as long as we could for we both knew that only we could satiate each other's hunger. Me, a dangerous man to keep you thrilled and you, a stubborn prey that I could keep hunting to my heart's content." _

Akihito's eyes widened at the familiar, somewhat-very-similar statement he had said earlier that afternoon. _"YOUUU—!"_ But Asami's commanding gaze told him to shut up, and so he did.

_"But only after Feilong took you away, did I finally realize that you were more than a prey and a playmate to me. The longing and worry I felt when you were away were more than I could ever have imagined to experience. I thought of nothing but you and getting you back. When I saw you being shot right in front of me, my heart stopped and my world shattered to pieces. It's a feeling I never want to experience again. After that, our time together at the villa brought me happiness money could never buy." _Asami caressed Akihito's cheek as he said the next words in a soft tone.

_"Even I came to understand then, that I had fallen in love with you, my Akihito." _

Tears streamed down his face. He just heard the most beautiful words his lover could ever say to him. Asami's confession was like a tsunami that flooded him with love and warmth. Akihito felt so much happiness in his heart, he was pretty sure he used up what he had left of what was permitted in a person's lifetime. Akihito hugged Asami tightly as he cried in his lover's arms.

Asami waited for Akihito to calm down. He expected a strong reaction from the boy, but he didn't think he would cry himself to sleep. Or so he thought...

_"I want to hear you say it again."_ Akihito whispered to his neck before he sat up to meet his lover's gaze.  
_"I thought I already told you I'll only say it once."_ Asami declined the request.

_"But you gave this really long speech and you just dropped it like a bomb in the end. I wasn't prepared. My heart wasn't prepared. Please, just say it one more time."_ Akihito whined and pouted at his lover.

Asami thought carefully if he should. But seeing that seductive pout on his lover's face was just too much that he had to give in. He could already feel the effects of having his lover _toss his heart _around.

_"I am in love with you, Takaba Akihito."_ Akihito watched Asami like a hawk, taking note of his every movement; every blink of his eyes, every breath he breathed in, and especially the way Asami's tongue and lips spoke those loving words. He could tell Asami wasn't lying. He knew for only he was able to get close to this man's core where no one dared to even speak of. He kissed Asami on the lips before he responded to the confession.

_"I am in love with you too, Asami Ryuichi."_ He kissed Asami again, slowly savoring the moment. It was as if he could taste the confession on his lover's lips, so sweet and addicting.

_"One more time."_ Akihito demanded. Asami gave him a disapproving look.  
_"I thought you were into the reward and punishment method." _Akihito taunted him.  
_"And what reward do I get?"_ Asami raised an eyebrow.

_"I was thinking that maybe we could go back to that villa for a couple of days. We could try to rekindle some memories of the place. If I remember correctly, you were very fond of that Tomato and Vodka Pack." _

_"Are you sure it was me? I think you enjoyed it a lot more when I rubbed it inside your ass."_ Akihito blushed at the memory.  
_"Fine! If you don't want to we could just rot here in your apartment." _Akihito sulked.  
_"Hey, I didn't say we wouldn't go. I have one condition though."_ It was Akihito's turn to raise an eyebrow.

_"I get my reward first and then afterwards I'll say it again." _Akihito quickly nodded in agreement before Asami could add anything else. Well it could have been worse, like dressing up in slutty lingerie or making him use Asami's last name as his own, and other perverted fantasies his lover hid in his deep, deep dark mind.

Asami proceeded to leave trails of kisses from his lips to his jaw to his neck and started nibbling and licking his ear. _"You know, you really turn me on when you try to seduce me to have sex when you don't really have to. I'd fuck you through anything, anytime, and anywhere I want. It's what you called 'exclusive rights' to your services." _Asami smirked.

Akihito wanted to reply with a witty comeback but Asami's hard, hot, throbbing bulge under his ass wasn't helping. Akihito could only moan and shiver at the promise of mind-blowing sex in the days to follow.

* * *

It was early morning when Kirishima received the text. He just finished breakfast and was about to head to the office when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

We're leaving at noon to xxxxx. We'll be staying there a couple of days, a week at most. Get everything ready.

Kirishima remembered that that place was where they decided to stay as they settled the mess in Hong Kong. It seemed like everything went well between his boss and Takaba last night. If they decided to go back to that paradise, then something really good must have happened between the two.

Kirishima then made the necessary arrangements on the phone as he efficiently packed his spare clothes into a small suitcase.

* * *

Akihito would sometimes be half-awake, half-asleep after their love-making sessions. He would hear Asami's voice whispering in his hear, his hair, or sometimes to his skin, depending really in what position they ended up in as their limbs were entangled after hours of explosively loud, hot sex.

The whispers told him _'I love you, forever'_ or _'I love making love to you'_ or _'You are mine to love' _and even _'I love you even to the ends of the abyss.' _It certainly was Asami's voice but he never really had enough energy afterwards to fully wake up and make sure.

In the end, he just dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him, knowing all of those sweet words were what he could only hope for Asami to tell him someday.

* * *

_Because I seriously can't write smut, even if the world depended on it. Orz I'll just leave it to your imaginations to insert their love-making and some sex on the beach, from the sand, to the water, to the palm trees, and to the pool, etc. Or go read the chapter 'Drowning in a Sea of Bloody Mary' again and just exaggerate Asami's massaging techniques to level 100. If someone offers to write the smut-filled holiday, YOU. ARE. A. GOD._


	3. Epilogue

It had been a week since they got back to Japan from their little vacation. Life went on for the both of them, Asami dealt with his business and Akihito went to work, taking pictures of crime lords active in Tokyo.

It was another long day full of crime, escapades, and impossible-angle shots only he could capture. Akihito just wanted to sink into that huge bathtub Asami had installed four days ago after they both developed an interest in soaking their bodies in water; definitely an aftereffect of their vacation to the beach. He even had lavender-scented bubble bath foam to try on later after the store-lady recommended it to hard-at-work lovers to be able to spend some quality time together and relax. Akihito giggled at the thought, the term 'lovers' definitely had a whole new meaning to it for them.

He reached the private elevator and reached for the arrow-up button when his path was blocked by a tall man wearing a suit, a different guard from yesterday. _Oh shit. Not again._ Akihito thought at the ominous déjà vu. He put his hands on his hips waiting for an explanation. He didn't bother to ask anymore.

_"This is a private elevator. Only people with clearance are able to use it. Please state your name and your affiliation to Asami-sama." _The new guard said with a straight face.

_"Takaba Akihito. Does that ring a bell?"_ He asked impatiently.

_"Please state your affiliation to Asami-sama." _The guard answered flatly.

Akihito knew Asami was watching him somewhere close. He had no idea where but the fact that his lover knew what transpired in front of the same elevator two weeks ago was proof enough. He was tired but he knew all too well how Asami's guards could be very stubborn when it came to their boss' orders. He had to play this game or he would never make it in time to prepare the bath for the both of them; it took a lot of water to fill that tub.

_"I live here; the same floor as Asami."_ No reaction.

_"I—I live with Asami." _No reaction.

_"Hey! I cook his meals; do the cleaning and the laundry. If you don't let me pass through and I don't finish making his dinner in time, both our asses will be served." _The guard's brows furrowed. At least he got some kind of reaction out of him. He knew that Asami's guards' weakness was that they feared the wrath of their boss.

_"Suit yourself." _Akihito said to the guard as he leaned on the wall on the other side of the elevator. Seriously, he didn't need this delay now or ever again. A flashback then crossed his mind as he watched the guard shifting nervously.  
_  
"If you said you were his lover from the start, I would have let you pass easily." _The previous guard had told him before.

Akihito sighed. As much as he would love to see the guard sweat his pants off out of nervousness, he really just wasn't in the mood to be bitter. After all, who wouldn't be in a good mood if they won a box of bath toys after purchasing 10 packets of lavender-scented bubble bath foam that just happened to be on sale?

Akihito walked two steps towards the guard. _"Takaba Akihito, I'm—I'm Asami's lover."_

Even if he referred to Asami as his lover all the time in his mind, he was still a bit shy to admit it anyone, even to those who knew of their relationship. Both Akihito and the guard let out a relieved sigh. When they noticed their synchronized release of breaths, both smiled. Really, Asami Ryuichi was such a troublesome man. _"Sorry for teasing you a bit." _Akihito felt a bit guilty.

_"Do not apologize, Takaba-sama. I am just following orders."_ And with that, the guard resumed his position beside the elevator, a stone mask back on his face. He pushed the up-arrow button and the 'ding' of the elevator sounded. The photographer was about to walk inside the lift when he stopped in his tracks and walked back a few steps backwards.

_Ha! I found it! _Akihito looked at the small camera above the elevator. It was hidden behind one of the numbers. It was so well hidden, no wonder he didn't see it the first time.

_"Asami! I know you're watching me right now. Make sure to come home by 7:30 or the food will grow cold and it won't taste as good when you reheat it. I also brought you some bath toys; I hope you'll stop sulking about the floating battleships I accidentally lost at the beach. I know you said not to bring them out but they looked really cool and real when they rocked with the waves. I even have a rubber ducky to make up for it. I'll see you later okay?"_ And with that Akihito smiled victoriously at the hidden camera. He knew he won this round.

He walked towards the elevator with a bounce in his step. He couldn't help but notice the tugging smile on the guard's lips. It made him feel victorious even more. For tonight, he'll make sure everything would be extra special. The food would be extra delicious, the bath would be extra relaxing with the help of the lavender scent, and he would be extra sweet. He couldn't wait to start the preparations.

* * *

Asami stared at the screen with a very annoyed look on his face. Everything went according to his plan. He enjoyed his Akihito's cute reactions; he became annoyed, flustered, and shy and everything Asami hoped he would show. Even the guard fidgeting after Akihito taunted him was quite amusing to see. He didn't expect the camera to be found at the end though.

The housewife attitude, he thought was kind of charming but to think Akihito even dared to mention his precious battleships in front of his subordinate who knew nothing of his hobby. Having Kirishima and Suoh witness the ordeal between him and Akihito at the beach was enough. He really didn't want any other soul to know about it, though he knew his subordinate wouldn't speak a word of it to anyone if he truly treasured his job and his life.

Asami leaned back to his leather chair. His lover had once again surpassed his expectations. The boy even played him at his own game. Though he knew Akihito would make it up to him later in the evening; he would find a way to wiggle his lithe body into Asami's arms. A light pecking and purring from his in-heat kitten was all it took to make Asami horny, hard and roaring to go. M_aybe he'll find something useful in the bath toys Akihito brought. _Asami smirked as he was already devising a plan to corner his little kitten into submission.

_"Get the limo ready. The game is about to start."_ And with that Asami walked out of the office with an evil grin on his face for the entire world to see.


End file.
